Prince of Lies
by panda0312
Summary: "It was all a lie! You joined us, knowing we would defeat your father, and then when we did you turned around and stabbed us in the back!" Katara screamed as she looked up at Zuko with more rage and fury than ever before.
1. Lies Revealed

Katara looks around, as she struggles to sit up. She noticed clanging, and the lack of arm movement. She takes in her surroundings, everything a little blurry. The sound of running water meets her ears, as she glances up at a stone fountain, and something walking up to her, draped in red cloth.

"Zuko, what's going on? Why am I chained up?" Katara asked the Fire Lord.

"Because you are helpless, water tribe peasantry. You are the only one I shall keep." He replies hastily.

"What do you mean _keep_? Where's Sokka? Where's Aang?" She replied, starting to worry.

"Your bother, excuse me, _brother_, was sent off to a fire nation work factory, along with his shriveling brat of a girlfriend and that little blind earthbender."

"What? Why? Wait, what about Aang?"

"My dearest Katara, your Avatar no longer disgraces our world."

Katara looks at the ground with a blank look on her face. "Why Zuko? Why is Aang dead? And why are our friends at a factory?"

"Because that was the plan. I am the Phoenix King now." Zuko replied in false glory.

"It was all a lie! You joined us, knowing we would defeat your father, and then when we did you turned around and stabbed us in the back!" Katara screamed as she looked up at Zuko with more rage and fury than ever before.

"Do you see that water next to you? Hurts doesn't it? To be so close, yet so far? You can't bend at me because you're chained up. That's how I felt all that time when I joined you. I was so close to my goal, yet too far for comfort. You feel my pain."

Katara falls back down, wriggling, trying to break free from her bonds. She tries to fling herself up to free her hands, but ends up on the cold, hard cement.

"It's no use. You're here until I let you free. I'll leave you to be next to your element; so close, yet so far." Zuko said, cackling as he walked away.


	2. The Dry Fountain

She sat there for what felt like hours, wondering why she ever trusted him. As time went by, she thought about her friends, especially Aang. She thought about the happiness she felt as he kissed her in the cave of the two lovers. She thought about the time he kissed her before the eclipse. She thought about the time that he kissed her on Ember Island. She thought about how he taught the fire nation kids how to dance, how helpless he looked after Azula shot him down, how helpless she felt as she held him in her arms. She shifted and looked down. She got in the most comfortable position she could, and fell asleep, dreaming of her avatar.

She felt a jab in her thigh. She wearily looked up to see that Zuko had returned. She looked at him with a burning hatred.

"Get up peasant. Today you will be fitted for fire nation robes. You're going to be my personal ah, _assistant_, if you will." Zuko said to her as he took a key out of his pocket and removed her shackles.

Katara looked at the fountain as he removed her restraints. _Damn, _she thought,_ he drained the fountain of water. _

"There." Zuko stood up to admire his handiwork.

Katara lazily stood up. She immediately smacked him right across the face.

"That's for draining the water out of the fountain."

Zuko looked taken aback, but he shook it off. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her toward the palace.

"I can't say I didn't see that coming Katara." He chuckled as they entered a long stretch of hallway.

They walked down the hallway. Katara glanced at the constantly changing scenery, trying to take it all in. They stopped at a red door, with a golden trim. Zuko opened the door and shoved Katara inside. She was ambused by some ladies with pins and measuring tapes. Zuko couldn't care less, so he shut the door and moved on.

He stumbled down the hall, and into the west wing. He open the door to the wing, and entered, being very careful that nobody saw him as he shut the large door. He calmly walked to a door, and knocked. A very calm sounding voice murmured at him to come in. He opened the door and was met with darkness, as well as a light blue glow coming from the center of the room.

"Everything is going according to plan. I trust you will pass on the news to the others."

**A/N O.O What's in the west wing? Do you know because I don't think you know. Just the usual disclaimer, I do not own ATLA because if I did my work would be published and I would be much happier with my life. So please, tell your friends about my work, tell your parents, your neighbors, your dog, your cat, your goldfish, even your pet rock. Please fav, follow me and my story, and review with your thoughts on the story and what you think is in the west wing!**


End file.
